


lex vs. the baby department

by celli



Series: Babysitting'verse [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the mayor of Metropolis, dammit; he was not going to be intimidated by anything in pastel colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lex vs. the baby department

Lex stared at the baby aisle. All six miles of it. He was the mayor of Metropolis, dammit; he was not going to be intimidated by anything in pastel colors.

Okay, Pedialyte. Wait. The stuff was flavored? And--he squinted at the next bottle-what was the difference between regular and store brands, besides price? He read all the ingredients three times. Hm. Was P.J.'s health really worth $2.57 in savings?

He left with a bottle--name brand--in each flavor, and a coloring book to keep Laura busy. See? He could do this. Pete owed him, though.


End file.
